Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion
The /Eh.klee.zii.arch.al/ /Em.pii.ree.on/ (Dominish: Iжxh`iѵun Aбot Empyrion), also known as The Dominion or Empyrion, is the stellar union of the Three Empires of Empyria, Wilusha and Voonis, spanning across the central south and west of the known galaxy. Addressed as "Orion" in Anglian Dialect, it is one of the two current Extra-Anglian Proximity Regions along with the Holy Empire of Roskitaya, and has suffered great loss because of its ensuing defences against the stellar superpower. Initially a powerful and productive union after the unification of its lost colonies and establishment of strict galactic governance, Empyrion has slowly become a bickering and disparate anocracy. The once glorious Table of Nine has now been rendered powerless in all but name alone, as the thousands of minor sectoral powers have descended into a constant state of bureaucratic tension. On a stellar level, the Dominion is a political war zone, having become a twisted doppelgänger of the Nova Anglian aristocratic competitive hell, but with fully legal purges, forced famines and a complete galactic-economic stagnation all for the sake of self-interested minorities maintaining power over their scores of worlds. However unlike the looming monarchy on its southern fringe, on a world-by-world basis, there exist many independent and wholly self-sufficient worlds. These worlds are in fact far too common to be overlooked, functioning alone all whilst having not seen Ecclesiarchal Officials for up to entire centuries, indulging in a delicate freedom that is unknown to the rest of the galaxy. Etymology The name Empyrion is theorised to originate from the ancient word "Empyrean", which is said to have referred to the highest point in heaven. History The Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion was born from an alliance of three galactic powers, giving rise to the first galactic superpower in recorded history. In the Anglian year of 4,521 ai, The autonomous kingdom of Empyria had successfully revolutionised itself into a market socialist economy, giving rise to an impressive self-sufficiency on both worldly and national terms, a great technological and military advancement, as well as an efficient first tier waygate technology, substantially increasing galactic travel time to an impressive 10 light years per hour. Seeing it fit to unify itself with all other descendants of the world of X`u`deѩ, Empyria launched liberation campaigns with the aims to peacefully unify itself with its lost peoples. Wilusha allied itself within mere months, seeing a great advantage to bolster its failing economies with a new method of society. The kingdom of Voonis, Known widely as a largely independent military power of its own, proved to be of fierce resistance during these unification wars, finally ceasing with the signing of a mutual trade and protection pact in the year 4,542 ai. With the last Kingdom, Voonis, to be unified into the triple alliance, the nation was converted to a form of deism sharing similar traits to ancient Buddhism and Shinto known as Nhж`wiy. Being a science compatible ancestry-based theism, it gave rise to a freedom from religious dogma whilst retaining the beneficial traits of faith of religion. Soon, the union was to make a valiant march toward state secularity and the free development of superb scientific and cultural advancements. Voonis benefitted greatly from the great scientific prowess of Empyria flowing into its economy, cumulating with a number of other events to result in an era of heightened economical and technological prosperity known as the Golden Dominish Age, lasting from the year 4,551 to 6,909 ai. In time, the age came to a close. By 6,998 ai and the gradual slow-down of the Golden Age, the system began to fall apart. Religious freedom became dogma, ecclesiarchal officials became icons of false hope and indisputable power, as the system of market socialism gave rise to a slowly developing middle class formed from men and women who were favoured in the eyes of the state. Wilusha suffered devastating losses due to its blotted mixture of successful capital states and hundreds of willingly underdeveloped traditional worlds, seeing fourth its own damnation as the tribal people unified together, overthrowing the ways of government that was starving them, flinging the kingdom into a dark place of economic and industrial meaninglessness. Due to the immovable pride of the Voovian people, Voonis had reportedly remained self-sufficient, however even it proved to be harmed greatly during the dawn of what would be called the Age of Ignorance (post 7,290 ai), as civil war spread across the entire dominion, becoming one with the daily lives of people. With the much later Anglian Conquests after 7530 ai, the bloated mass of Empyrian pride gave birth to a horrendous period of economical and governmental stagnation. The complacency-gorged Ecclesiarchal Socialist States dominion-wide splintered into hundreds and thousands of bickering factions, an event of which - much like the demise of the now near-extinct Wilushan Peoples - has resulted in the crumbling of its societal structure, economy and military prowess. Today, Empyria stands alone as the final powerful kingdom, limping like an old man upon a frame of sticks as it attempts to retain form and order, all whilst the remainder of the union lives off the decaying remains of prosperity that once held it up so high. Politics Iconography File:FlagOrionProper.png|National flag of Empyrion, heavily laden in traditional textile designs. Rarely used. Military ::Main article: Empyrian Ecclsiarchal Army The military of The Dominion operates under the name "Empyrian Ecclsiarchal Army" (Dominish: Empyrion X`wiy Naj`xh) It serves as a professional army comprised of highly trained elite soldiers and occasionally conscripted forces in times of need. Geography EmpyrionMap.png|Ecclesiachal, People's and Low Space territories of the Dominion. Allocation of regions is usually determined by the density of stars within any area Empyrian space. Empyrion Clerical Space OrionOfficialStamp.png|Official stamp of the Empyrion Ecclesiarchy, used on banners, official documents and other forms of propaganda Empyrion Free Worlds Empyrion Free Worlds (Dominish: ONAѨ x`wy EMPYRION ,lit. "People's Empyrion") thumb|300px|right|The "People's Flag" of Empyrion, relinquished of all clerical iconography and colouration, implementing a sickle and axe symbol based upon iconography found within ancient textbooks, honouring the ancestors of the past. This flag and variants of are heavily on most free worlds as a sign of staunch independence. Demographics Religion ::Main article: Nhж`wiy The blanket term for the many millions of Empyrian religions is known as Nhж`wiy (/Nuh.shut.wii/). A religion instilled deeply within the foundations of Dominish Socialism, placing highly the values of competence, egalitarianism and humanism whilst condemning needless violence, self-desire and other aspects that violate community and equality. Its very nature is threatened from the decadent behaviour of the Ecclesiarchs of recent decades and the religious crusades of the militant Church of Anglish Orthodox peering over the southern galactic fringe. Language ::Main article: Dominish. The Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion makes use of three distinct languages, Dominish (intergalactic standard), Voovian, and Wilushan. Outside of the major triad, there exists billions of other native Empyrian languages, many of which remain undocumented to this day. Notes *The Dominion is inspired by the USSR, The Weimar Republic, Prussia and other Germanic predecessors, the Ottoman Empire, Ancient Greece, the Achaemenid Empire, the Macedonian Empire, the Carthaginian Empire, and the symbolism and art style of multiple African tribes. Category:Empires Category:Empyrion